


Mr Postman

by Plum2705



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum2705/pseuds/Plum2705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note is delivered to the wrong person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Postman

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first published on Take That Slash (Live Journal) as part of a fic challenge.

Howard opened the envelop that had been pushed under his bedroom door at the Lowry Hotel. There was no name on the envelop or indication where it had come from. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the envelop. The note had been written on hotel headed paper and the content was certainly x-rated and to the point.

“I want to fuck you…I need to fuck you...Gx”

Howard turned the piece of paper over in his hand, then re-read the note. He pondered for a moment, his heart pounding, then a smile spread across his face. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, a rather persistent loud knock.  
Howard opened the door to a red faced Gary.

“Hi” whispered Gary shifting from foot to foot and looking mighty suspicious as he looked towards the floor around Howard’s feet, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

“Hi” replied Howard with a huge grin on his face, looking down at the floor and knowing what Gary was looking for.

“I don’t suppose you saw…well whether you…you know…maybe found an envelop?”

“An envelop?” Howard asked, “mmmm….let me think” he paused and rubbed his chin with his hand, studying Gary, “you mean this envelop?” he asked as Gary made a grab for it. He was too slow and Howard pulled his hand away quickly, waving it around. It was at that moment that Gary noticed the envelop had been opened and he thought he was going to pass out.

Their eyes locked as Howard continued to smile and Gary looked like he was going to be sick.

“You found it” Gary said as Howard grabbed him roughly by the lapels on his coat and pulled him into the room. Gary squealed as the door slammed shut and he was thrust roughly against the wall, banging his head with a thud.

“I found it” replied Howard firmly and sharply.

“Look Doug” began Gary, “I can explain...but first…if you’re going to hit me…please don’t punch me in the face…and any bruises…make sure they’re in places no one sees much” he said with a smile of concern, tears on the verge of making an appearance and a heart beat that was set to explode.

“Who said anything about punching?” asked Howard as he planted a firm kiss, pushing his lips apart to push his tongue into Gary’s mouth. Howard pulled back and smiled, a glint of passion in his blue eyes “I thought you wanted to fuck?”


End file.
